Hof (Großherzogtum Toskana)
Schilderung der vornehmsten Personen an dem Hofe des Großherzogs von Toscana. Bey den neuen Verhältnißen zwischen dem Großherzoge von Toscana, und der Französischen Republik, hat man vielerley, meistens ungegründete, Urtheile gefällt. Nachstehende Züge, von guter Hand, werden zur Berichtigung dieser Urtheile beytragen. :--, --, Ich will nichts als Wahrheit sagen. Der Großherzog von Toscana ist ein wohldenkender Herr. Das Glück des Volks ist seinem Herzen angelegen. Er hat durch die sorgfältige Erziehung, die man ihm gegeben, sich Einsichten, und Kenntniße erworben. Er ist aufrichtig ein guter Katholik, aber ohne Bigoiterie, und ohne Intoleranz. Die unter Leopold eingeführte geheimen Kundschafterey hat er gänzlich abgeschaft. Der Marquis von Manfredini, welcher der Hofmeister des Großherzogs gewesen ist, und noch sein ganzes Vertrauen besitzt, ist gleichsam noch sein Mentor. Manfredini ist der jüngre Sohn einer adlichen Familie zu Rorigo, im Venetianischen Staate. Er trat in die Dienste des Kaisers Joseph des IIten, welcher ihn auszeichnete, und seinem Bruder als einen sehr fähigen Mann zur Erziehung seiner Kinder vorschlug. Man schreibt ihm sehr tiefe Einsichten zu, eine große Kenntniß der Menschen, Liebe zur Gerechtigkeit, und Güte, ohne Schwachheit. Er wird von vielen aufgeklärten Personen geschätzt, vom Volke geliebt, von dem größten Theile des Adels aber gehaßt. Was man vornehmlich an ihm loben muß, ist eine edle Verachtung der Verleumdung, ohne einem Schatten von Hochmuth, und eine sehr delicate Verleugnung, an gewißen Entschlüßen, und Maasregeln Antheil zu haben, die doch größtentheils das Werk seiner Vorsicht gewesen sind. Noch zu Leopolds Lebzeiten war Manfredini der erklärteste Rathgeber zur Erhaltung des Friedens. Er wagte es sogar, den Rath zu geben, daß man einen außerordentlichen Ambaßadeur nach Paris senden möchte, um die Allianz zwischen Frankreich und dem Kaiser von neuem zu consolidiren. Vielleicht wäre dieser Rath ausgeführt worden, wenn Leopold länger gelebt hätte. Es geschahe auch, zufolge des Raths, den Manfredini gab, daß der Großherzog das Neutralitäts-System annahm, welchem er nur dann entsagte, als die Drohungen der Engländer die Billigung des Wiener Hofes zu haben schienen. Er eilte aber, mit Frankreich Frieden zu schließen, sobald er es thun konnte, ohne sich der Rache des Brittischen Hofes auszusetzen. Der Graf Seratti, welcher bisher als Premier-Minister an der Spitze aller Departements war, ist ein sehr aufgeklärter und rechtschafner Mann. er hat bewiesen, was er zu sagen pflegte, das er eher das Ministerium ganz verlaßen, als sich zu einem Werkzeuge einer Maasregel gegen seine Ueberzeugung brauchen laßen würde. Das that er auch schon unter Leopold. Viele Personen, die seine Verdienste erkennen, wollen eine zu furchtsame Vorsichtigkeit an ihm tadeln, und glauben, daß diese Schwache dem Staate geschadet hat, als er Gouverneur zu Livorno war. Andere behaupten, daß er für die Engländer besonders günstig gesinnt sey. Der Großherzog, welcher sich der Dienste des Grafen Seratti nicht berauben, und anderweitigen Klagen abhelfen wollte, erlaubte ihm, daß Portefeuille der Französischen Angelegenheiten dem Ritter Foßombroni zu übergeben. Die Folge hat gezeigt, mit welcher klugen Einsicht Seratti von dem Ausgange der Französischen Verhältniße geurtheilt hat. Es ist alles so gekommen, wie er es vorher sagte. Die andern Minister sind, Herr von Martini, Director des Staats-Secretariats, und Herr Schmidweiler, Finanz-Minister. Diese haben, außer ihren Departements, keinen großen Einfluß. Der erstere besitzt alle Talente eines geschickten Ministers; die Kenntniße des zweyten sollen vornehmlich nur sein Fach betreffen. Zu allen Zeiten ist Toscana dasjenige Land in Italien gewesen, wo man am freysten dachte. Auch hat die Französische Revolution daselbst die meisten Anhänger, ob man gleich nicht sagen kann, daß in diesem Lande die größte Zahl von Mißvergnügten sey. Vor vier oder fünf Jahren bemerkte man, besonders zu Florenz und Livorno, eine Art von Anglomanie. In ersterer Stadt hielten sich auch immer eine Anzahl Englischer Familien auf, welche viel aufgehn ließen. Es war natürlich, daß man die Engländer gern sah. Zu Livorno betrieben sie fast die ganze Handlung, und haben also viele Freunde. Die Franzosen sind in Livorno] nicht gern gesehen, und fuhren viele gegründete Klagen gegen die Einwohner. Der Gouverneur zu Livorno, Spanocchi, welcher auf Verlangen des Französischen Generals Buonaparte, in Arrest genommen, und nach Florenz abgeführt worden, wurde stets vieler Vorliebe gegen die Engländer beschuldigt. Er ist eigentlich ein Pensionair des Neapolitanischen Hofes, und unter deßen Protection in Großherzoglichen Diensten. Ein Grund mehr für die Franzosen, ihn zu entfernen. Quellen und Literatur. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1796. Toskana, Hof von